El humor de una Lluvia nocturna
by Ibizen Wolfgang
Summary: The GazettE. Sumido en sus pensamientos, aquella lluvia nocturna parecía tener un humor como... nostálgico. Oneshot yaoi.


Esta historia nació en un día de lluvia (de ahí el título)  
de hecho, ya ni recuerdo que fue lo que paso esa vez jejeje  
pero de lo que estoy totalmente segura es de lo mucho, mucho, que disfrute escribiendo.  
Creo que me explaye ya que son muchas palabras XD

Especialmente dedicada a Nazuki, Mako y hio (las cuales no creo se encuentren aquí)  
y, por supuesto, a todos los que leen.

* * *

El humor de una lluvia nocturna

Miraba el vacío con sumo interés, como si de la nada fuera a aparecer un enorme dragón rojo escupiendo llamas e intentando devorar a la parvada de urracas postradas sobre el único árbol con sus ramas intactas, a pesar de estar ya casi en invierno. En un repentino halo de luz, miles de pelusas desfilaron por su mirada, hipnotizándolo, siguiéndolas tranquilamente hasta que se perdían en la inmensidad.

Sus manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas flexionadas en una incómoda posición, sujetando un cigarrillo a punto de terminarse, dejando caer la ceniza sobre el concreto. Ahí reposaban varias colillas gastadas y totalmente apagadas, dando un aproximado de cuanto tiempo, el causante de su ubicación en el suelo, había estado ahí.

El suave viento invernal sacudió sus cabellos, haciendo que estos cubrieran su rostro de manera imparcial a causa de aquella gorra que traía puesta, dejando a la vista unos perfilados ojos miel. Alzó con cierta avidez su mano y acercó el cigarro a sus labios, dándole una última calada, la cuál saboreó lentamente, antes de tirarlo junto con las demás. De esta manera, volvió a colocar el brazo en su posición anterior.

Permaneció así durante varios minutos, durante los cuales se percato del frío a su alrededor y de la insensibilidad que entumía su cuerpo de manera total, de igual manera como si fuera una segunda piel. Abrió los labios, dejando escapar un suspiro, que se transformo en una voluta blanca que desapareció segundos después. Y como si de un hechizo se tratara, el frío lo cubrió haciendo que, de manera dolorosa, su cuerpo fuera recuperando, no solo sensibilidad, sino que también movilidad.

Se acomodo de manera algo torpe la gruesa bufanda enredada alrededor de su cuello, ocultando sus pálidos labios así como aquella pequeña y graciosa nariz. Lentamente fue levantándose de su sitio de descanso, escuchando el crujir de sus huesos junto con los reniegos de sus músculos adormilados.

Una vez de pie, comenzó a flexionar las piernas y brazos, buscando hacer circular la sangre por las partes que ya se veían inclusive moradas por la falta de dicho calor natural. Pronto, su cuerpo dejo de sentir dolor ante el calentamiento y volvió a permitirse insensibilizarse por la no tan abrigadora ropa que le cubría. Lentamente lo amoratado de su cuerpo fue cediendo paso a un color más sano.

Alzó la mirada de sus rodillas, y la centró en medio de la calle, la cual estaba repleta de coches varados por el tráfico de esas horas intempestivas, así como de personas apuradas por llegar al otro lado. Como alegoría a eso, le parecieron pequeños ratoncitos perdidos en un laberinto gigante.

Fue en ese momento que un rayo de luz cruzó el cielo, junto con un sonido atronador, haciendo que muchos detuvieran sus actividades para voltear hacía arriba. Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sin descanso alguno hasta provocar un aguacero.

Varios gritos femeninos se escucharon a su lado, provocando que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa socarrona, la cual era ocultada por la bufanda.

Y así, la gente fue desapareciendo de la calle, dejando solo algunos vehículos que hacían lo mismo a la distancia.

Miro a su derecha, observando a algunas parejas cobijarse bajo los toldos de las tiendas que aún no cerraban sus puertas. Ya era algo tarde, la verdad. Desvió la mirada de manera automática, para observar el suelo, que parecía ser lo más entretenido en ese momento. La lluvia comenzó a tomar más intensidad, escuchando el repiqueteo de esta sobre su cabeza.

Lentamente, casi sin ganas de hacerlo, comenzó a caminar por la longitud de la calle, ya desierta, con la lluvia cayendo sobre el sin piedad alguna, dejándolo empapado casi en su totalidad y con el frío calándole hasta los huesos. Buscando un poco de calor, metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, agachando la cabeza para sentir la textura suave de la bufanda en sus mejillas.

"¡Akira!" escuchó que alguien gritaba. Siguió caminando, ignorando aquel grito, que comenzaba a hacerse insistente _Existen muchos Akira en el mundo_ pensó, al tiempo que se abrigaba aún más. El sonido de pasos acercándose llego tenuemente a sus oídos, pero lo que lo hizo voltear fue una mano cerniéndose alrededor de su brazo.

Antes de siquiera quejarse ante aquel repentino movimiento, se encontró con unos ojos negros, como el cielo nublado que engalanaba la ciudad, que lo miraban con cierto enojo. Intimidado, bajo la mirada, viendo la blanca mano aún sujetándolo. Ni siquiera noto que la lluvia había dejado de golpearlo, a causa del paraguas que le cubría.

"¿Qué se supone que hacías aquí?" pregunto, con un tono que demandaba por una respuesta "¿Qué acaso se te olvido el ensayo?" negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada "¡Estábamos realmente preocupados, Akira!" exclamó, jaloneando el brazo, ahora reclamando por una mirada, que no obtuvo.

"Lo… siento" murmuro, avergonzado. Realmente había recordado el ensayo, realmente había pensado en ir, realmente lo había querido hacer. Había. "Lo siento mucho, Yuu"

Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron el humor de quien lo sujetaba, dejando que el viento hiciera volar sus cabellos negros, despeinándolo. De sus labios, adornados por un pequeño piercing, salió un suspiro. "Mírate como estas" dijo de repente, captando la atención del rubio frente a él "Estas todo empapado, ven" y así, lo tomo de la muñeca, guiándolo por las desoladas calles.

Sus ojos miraron la unión de sus cuerpos, y sonrió tímidamente, lo estaba tomando por la muñeca de manera firme, como si temiera que de un momento a otro, se alejara de él. Se sentía como un niño siendo llevado de la mano por su madre. Era una sensación de seguridad indescriptible.

En todo el camino, un tranquilo silencio se poso sobre ellos, para nada molesto, permitiendo que los pensamientos de ambos se pusieran en orden. De esa manera, llegaron a un edificio departamental, al cual entraron, dirigiéndose al segundo por las escaleras. Así, ligeramente y sin que se dieran cuenta, el silencio se fue tornando cómplice entre ambos, como si ocultaran algo y les divirtiera.

No tardaron en llegar a su destino, al cual el pelinegro abrió la puerta, permitiéndole el acceso al menor y cerrando a puerta tras suyo. "Ve a bañarte" dijo simplemente, dirigiéndose a su habitación "Ya hablaremos después"

Sin darle más vueltas a aquellas palabras, se dirigió al baño, sabiendo el camino de memoria. Después de cerrar la puerta, comenzó a desvestirse, sacándose primero que nada la gorra, dejando caer su cabello lacio hasta los hombros de manera desordenada; la bufanda, que comenzaba a asfixiarle desde el momento que entrara al cálido ambiente del departamento; y así, hasta estar totalmente desnudo.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente, permitiendo lo frío se derramara primero, hasta notar que un fino vapor comenzaba a inundar el cuarto. Sólo entonces, se adentro a la regadera, bajo el chorro de agua cayendo directamente en su rostro y así recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Y durante un buen rato estuvo así, solo dejándose mojar. Sólo hasta que sintió la piel de sus manos arrugarse, dándole una sensación de incierta incomodidad, decidió que era hora de salir de la ducha.

Salió a paso lento, sintiendo la frialdad del piso, para buscar algo que ponerse. Su ropa fue una opción descartada rápidamente, ya que esta se mojaría apenas colocarla sobre su piel, alzó la mirada, y ahí, encontró una bata blanca. Sin mucha ceremonia, la tomo.

_No creo que le moleste el que la use _pensó al tiempo que deslizaba la manga por su brazo.

Una vez arropado sólo con aquella bata, salió del baño para dirigirse al cuarto del mayor, que sentado en la cama, colgaba el teléfono inalámbrico. Se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta y miro como colocaba el aparato en la mesa de noche.

"Espero no te moleste que tomara tu bata" dijo, con una sonrisa avergonzada, llamando la atención del otro, que le sonrió de regreso. "Claro que puedes usarla" se acomodó en la cama, sentándose sobre su pierna derecha y dejando colgada la otra. Con su mano izquierda, palpo el colchón, sin dejar de mirarlo "Ven" la simpleza que le había impreso a aquellas palabras le hizo sonreír y, así, con la mirada baja adornada por un suave rosado en sus mejillas, se acercó al moreno para sentarse justo enfrente de él.

De esa manera, se quedaron callados, rodeados de un silencio tímido y ciertamente cómodo. "Tengo que hablar con los chicos" de manera suave, la voz de Akira rompió el silencio, al tiempo que elevaba la mirada "Han de estar preocupados"

"Ni que lo digas" comenzó a decir Yuu, después de unos segundos "Acabo de llamar a Kai, avisándole que estas conmigo, y me dijo que te dijera…"

"… que quiere hablar seriamente conmigo, ¿cierto?" le interrumpió, adivinando las palabras de su líder. Un asentimiento, y ambos comenzaron a reír, divertidos, sintiendo un entumecimiento en el estomago y la falta de aire comenzar a molestarles.

Akira se dejo caer en la cama, observando la blancura del techo, jalando aire para sus pulmones, con la suave textura de las sabanas acariciando los pedazos de piel no cubiertos por la bata. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizar su respiración, con una sonrisa tonta pintada en su rostro. De repente, un peso posesionándose sobre su pecho le hizo alzar sus párpados para encontrarse con unas profundidades oscuras, mirándole fijamente.

Encarnó una ceja, sintiendo el cálido aliento del moreno chocar contra sus labios, con sus brazos apresándolo, a cada lado de su rostro. Un suave silencio, que parecía pitar en sus oídos, lleno el ambiente "¿Por qué estabas ahí?" pregunto repentinamente, después de algunos segundos, mostrándole una expresión seria y ceñuda.

"Necesitaba pensar" dijo simplemente, concentrándose en aquel par de ojos, notando su reflejo trasparentoso en un mar oscuro como la noche. Una fina ceja morena se alzo, y casi al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Akira.

"¿Pensar? ¿Pensar en qué?" el silencio volvió a instalarse entre los dos, tenuemente notado por la necesidad de aire en los pulmones. "Cosas" y bajó la mirada al aperlado cuello, pero un bufido le hizo alzarla de nuevo, sólo para comenzar a reír ante la expresión infantilmente molesta de Yuu "Ahora ¿por qué esa cara?" logró decir a pesar de la risa.

"Siempre me contestas con monosílabos a las preguntas serias"

Dejó de reírse después de un rato, aún observando la expresión de su captor, dejando sólo una sonrisa. Ladeó un poco el rostro y cerró los ojos "Necesitaba pensar en como fue que me terminaste gustando".

Después de unos segundos, el suave tacto de una mano en su mejilla, así como un no muy notorio _Je_ le hizo volver a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con una expresión ciertamente tímida acercándose a él "Eso no necesita una explicación" para finalizar con un beso.

Aquel beso se mostraba lento, una caricia apenas producida por el roce de los labios, como si se reconocieran de a poco con aquel movimiento, irregular acompañado de pequeñas caricias en su rostro, sonrojado por el calor de la habitación. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de quien estuviera encima suyo, atrayéndolo más hacía si al tiempo en que movía sus labios en respuesta, intercalando pequeñas lamidas furtivas.

Lentamente se fue recostando sobre Akira, sintiendo la sincronía de sus corazones, latiendo con la misma parsimonia; relajándose en el beso que se tornaba húmedo, pero no por eso, salvaje. Las lenguas se acariciaban como si llevaran mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, guardando el sabor del otro; memorizándolo para así jamás olvidarlo.

En ningún momento dejaron de besarse, regulando su respiración a través de la nariz, dejando completo uso a la boca para aquella aún suave caricia; en cambio, sus manos comenzaron a cobrar vida, acariciando más allá de lo permitido por la ropa.

La primer prenda en caer fue la bata al sólo estar sujeta por los hombros del rubio y un listón. Y así, de esa manera, las pieles quedaron al descubierto, solo en contacto con la sábana encima del colchón. A pesar de la pronta desaparición de las prendas encima suyo, ninguno hizo nada para romper aquél tranquilo beso ni cortar con las caricias, por parte de ambos, en sus pieles calientes.

Sus manos seguían moviéndose, inquietas, por el cuerpo ajeno, memorizando cada rincón, cada sensación, cada sentimiento; en un momento dado, Akira cambio de posiciones sobre el colchón, provocando con ello, una inesperada pero deliciosa fricción entre sus miembros, ya duros por tanta caricia.

Por la sensación que le recorriese, rompió el beso para lanzar un sonoro gemido que intentó ahogar en el aperlado cuello del mayor, quien también gimió pero más suave. Sus dedos se aferraron a la espalda del mayor, y sin separarse, comenzó a darle besos en el cuello hasta llegar a su oreja "Quiero ser tuyo" susurro simplemente.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes como para alimentar su lujuria contenida, con un brazo rodeo la cintura de quien estuviera encima de él dándole pequeños besos en toda la longitud de su cuello y hombros; con el otro brazo, acomodó sus piernas a sus costados y acarició sus muslos con vehemencia, mientras lamía de vez en cuando su blanco hombro como manera de distracción.

Los pequeños gemidos del rubio eran una dulce melodía exclusiva para sus oídos y todo aquello que en la habitación se encontrara, una melodía rítmica que le hacía sentir pleno en cada movimiento que efectuaba, sabiéndose él como director de aquella orquesta falta de instrumentos más que la respiración cálida y agitada que reclamaba sus besos como suyos.

"Yuu…" fue un simple jadeo doloroso apenas escuchado, sintiendo a su amante comenzar a abrirse paso a su interior, viendo como sus atrevidos párpados cubrían sus cuencas oscuras. No tardó mucho en sentirse lleno del calor del mayor.

Sus brazos rodearon los hombros morenos, enterrando sus uñas de manera inconsciente por el dolor que le atisbara desde el comienzo, pero aquellos labios en su hombro y cuello, simplemente acariciando, le hacía destensar su agarre y disfrutar las caricias que tanto amaba. Un suave susurro en su oído le sonreír.

A pesar del repetitivo y lento vaivén que comenzaba a volverlo loco, se enderezó un poco para así adueñarse de aquellos carnosos labios que siempre lo recibieron amoroso. Y así, sin necesidad de nada más que el ínfimo contacto entre sus labios y la unión de sus cuerpos, se dejaron abrazar por la exquisitez del primer orgasmo.

Pasaron varios minutos, donde el silencio era solamente ahogado por sus respiraciones; el ambiente lleno del misticismo nacido de la pasión del momento enredándose con el dulzón aroma del sexo, les sumió en una fina tranquilidad tal como el frío que se adueñaba de la habitación.

De su cuerpo ya se había consumido todo rastro de éxtasis, pero el frío nunca llegó a él a causa de los firmes brazos que lo eximían de tal crueldad. Un pequeño movimiento y la cubierta de la cama se encontraba sobre ellos "Creí que tendrías frío" susurro Yuu, con una pequeña sonrisa. Negó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero igual que él, sonreía.

Un silencio embriagador, aunque ya habían pasado por muchos durante esa noche, los rodeo durante unos instantes, durante los cuales observaba el cabello de Akira, revuelto y descansando sobre su pecho. Preguntar o no preguntar, esa era ahora la cuestión, porque si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía la espina bien clavada en el pecho.

"¿Por qué estabas allá afuera?" por fin la causante de sus penurias existenciales salía de sus labios. Akira lo miro desde su posición, sin preocuparse en erguirse y así perder la comodidad. "Quería pensar" la simpleza en su voz le recordó lo difícil que era, a veces, tratarlo seriamente.

"¿En qué pensabas?"

Vio al rubio abrir la boca, solo para volver a cerrarla. No lo hacía por no saber que responder, lo hacía porque le gustaba el sonido que hacían los labios al pegarse y despegarse. Lanzó un bufido para demostrarle que aun esperaba una respuesta.

"¿En qué pensabas?" repitió pero con el pensamiento de que su pregunta no obtendría respuesta, su mirada estaba perdida en el techo del cuarto. Cuando la voz de Akira interrumpió sus pensamientos, miro sus cabellos "Ya te había dicho…" desde su posición podía ver como el dedo índice del menor hacía espirales en la piel de su vientre "… pensaba en como fue que me terminaste gustando"

"Era más que obvio que te enamoraras de mi, digo ¿quién no lo haría?" el tono socarrón en su voz le hizo fruncir el cejo, sin notar la sonrisa llena de ternura que tenía el otro. "¿Y después preguntas por que te digo idiota?" susurro más para si que para el moreno, recordando que exactamente esa fue la cuestión que lo sumergió en sus pensamientos depresivos, cuando apenas iba a contra atacar con alguna cosa u otra, unos posesivos brazos lo jalaron hacía arriba.

Quedaron frente a frente, por fin mirándose a los ojos "Se dio y nos amamos, ¿o no?" asentimiento "Entonces no le veo razón a tantas vueltas" ante aquellas palabras y sutil sonrisa, se mordió los labios, sintiendo un calor inundar sus mejillas.

"Pero eso no le quita que eres un idiota"

"¿A quién le dices idiota?"

"Duh, ¿pues a quién sería? Ni modo que a mi mismo"

"Pues quien sabe"

"Sigue así y te lanzo con la vecina"

"No lo harías, tú me amas"

"¡Oh, créeme que si lo haría, Aoi!"

"Mentira"

"Si así lo quieres creer"

"…."

"…."

"¿en serio lo harías?"

* * *

Ya lo había mencionado, pero el final no me terminó de convencer (!)  
pero no puedo negar que me divirtió hacerlo así xD  
aunque odio cuando la distribución de parrafos se ve arruinada  
haciendo que solo se vean parrafos pequeños DDD:  
pues bueno, gracias por leer ;w; !!espero que les haya gustado!!

Ibizen Wolfgang  
_Noviembre 2008_


End file.
